


And They Met At A Bodybuilding Competition

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, bodybuilder au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve’s seen a lot of near naked, muscular men in this profession, of course he has, but this guy is just fucking beautiful.





	And They Met At A Bodybuilding Competition

This is by no means Steve’s first bodybuilding competition. After a few years he’s a seasoned competitor, he knows exactly what he’s doing, well...usually knows exactly what he’s doing. There’s a new bodybuilder in his weight class that he’s  _ never  _ seen before; and, Steve’s seen a lot of near naked, muscular men in this profession, of course he has, but this guy is just fucking  _ beautiful.  _

His muscles are so well defined, and they look better than anyone else’s in the room because no one can touch the beauty of his complexion — dark brown and seemingly glowing. And he’s handsome too, not that prizes are given based on faces — this is bodybuilding — but still, it’s infuriating. 

Except Steve’s not mad. He’s not mad at all even though he knows this guy, whoever he is, is  _ definitely  _ going to win today. Part of that’s just good sportsmanship, but part of it is also Steve just hoping to get the guy’s number after all of this. 

Steve doesn’t completely throw the competition, he still flexes as hard as he normally would, and does his best poses even though it’s pointless. He can tell the judges are as in love with this mysterious newcomer as he is. 

The prejudging comes to an end with the judges promising to announce the winner in front of the audience later on tonight. 

The bodybuilders start to mingle, but Steve notices the mysterious newcomer making a beeline for the door. He rushes to stop him before he does, knowing he’ll never forgive himself if he just lets this dude walk away, and elegantly bumps into him. 

Thankfully, the man only laughs a little, revealing a gap toothed smile. Damn, Steve can _ not _ catch a break with this guy. 

“Uh, um, I’ve never seen you at a competition before. I just wanted to say you looked really good out there, or look really good.” Steve laughs nervously, “You have a really nice body, face too— shit, uh-” 

The man laughs again, “Thank you. It’s my first competition in New York, I just moved here from Washington.” He sticks out his hand, “Sam Wilson.” 

“Steve Rogers, and I don't sound this stupid normally, promise.” He says.

“Oh really?” 

“Yeah, I’m just not good at asking people out.” Steve says, his heart standing on the edge and ready either to soar or fall with Sam’s answer. 

Sam raises his eyebrows in genuine surprise. “You’re asking me out?” 

“Kinda? I was just hoping to get your number and then definitely call you and take you out somewhere when we’re both wearing clothes.” Steve answers.

“You talk a lot when you’re nervous, huh?” Sam asks, and Steve nods vigorously. 

“Glad you caught onto that.” 

“Yeah, I did. How about we go have a coffee and I listen to you nervously babble some more.” Sam says, smiling as if already smitten. 

Steve’s heart thumps happily in his chest and he replies, “Great. I love coffee, coffee’s great.” 

Sam only laughs and shakes his head at his babbling again, and the two start walking to go change together. 

There’s no way Steve won this bodybuilding competition, but that’s not gonna keep it from being his favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg can you imagine the bodybuilder au with all the Avengers? I'm specifically thinking Nat rn omg but that would be so cute


End file.
